


No More Dogs

by Woon



Series: Nygma fics for a friend [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Mostly Fluff, a special announcement, implied Zsaszlepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Edward and his wife, the reader, are sorting through wedding photos.





	No More Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> in the background of these fics, I have the other couple's relationship progressing. another fic I wrote for my friend Cora.

         “Got tired of waiting for me to do it, Eddie?” You woke up to Edward sitting surrounded by wedding photos. “I have a list of the photos that Oswald wants a copy of, let me get it and we can set those aside.”

           Edward turned and smiled at you, “And I have a list of the photos your brother wants me to destroy. I have a feeling they are probably the same list.” He gave a nervous chuckle. Victor was quite adamant that he destroy certain pictures, like the one where Oswald jumped into his arms after catching the bouquet. Victor was not so subtle about them re-editing the weddings videos to not have that in there.

          “Well, that is too damn bad, Victor can pout for eternity, He and Oswald look adorable in all those photos. And we are not removing it from the wedding video, either.” You noticed the grimace on Ed’s face, you sat in his lap pushing the piles of photos out of the way. Silencing the beginning of a complaint with a kiss, “Don’t let Victor bully you, honey.”

          Ed let out a soft sigh, “He’s not exactly bullying me, (y/n). It’s just… does he always have to be so intense?”

          “That’s just how he is, Eddie,” you shrugged. Edward wrapped his arms around you as you nuzzled into his neck. “Victor should be bringing Jitter home today.” you nibbled on your husband’s neck gently. “Jitter needs a friend.”

            “(y/n), we discussed this no more dogs. Jitter is enough. How is hard is that to understand, my love?” He jumped when you bit his neck harder. “I mean having to keep up with Jitter is hectic enough with both our schedules.” Edward pulled you gently away from his neck, worried that you’d end up convincing him to another pet through sweet torture.

            “Well, things are going to get more hectic, Eddie.” You giggled.

            “What do you mean?” Ed eyed you suspiciously.  

            “I have a secret.” You placed his hand on your stomach.

            “Oh,” Ed’s eyes went wide when it sank in, “OH!”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how you like it, or if you didn't like it let me know how to improve it.


End file.
